Scary Couple
by Flower K. Owl
Summary: Megatron didn't need or want love, but then Starscream had to clone himself, and it all went downhill from there... Megatron/Slipstream First one there is! W00T! also, first Romance. constructive criticism is loved.


**This pairing came along when I realized that B.A has been paired with everyone, but another femme hadn't been paired at all: Slipstream!**

**Anyways, I've never written romance, so constructive advice is appreciated. (But not the kind that says "OMG, WHAT ARE DOING, THESE TWO CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER, AND YOU'RE RUINING TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED!" okay? good.)**

**EDIT 3/25/12: So, reading this over very briefly, I'm unimpressed with myself for how I treated Slipstream in this story. There's no reason for Megatron to hit her, and I wish I could have a conversation with my younger about a better way to handle the situation. It has shades of abuse, and I'm kinda uncomfortable about it.  
**

**I have the unofficial policy that if I wrote something I wouldn't delete it, but I'm not sure about this story. Either way, I wanted to post an explanation beforehand that I wrote this _long_ ago, when I was first starting to write fanfic (hence why Megatron seems a bit OOC to me?) and that I've changed and hopefully matured as a writer.**

**so here it is. Read at your own discretion.  
**

* * *

Leaders of fanatical groups of cold sparkless killers do not simply form affection to one or more particular comrade. It's unbecoming, not to mention the leaders would constantly be worried about their loved ones, and would try to pull them from major (or all) battles, and they would be side tracked from their goal, among other (but just as equally important) reasons.

And for an extremely long period of time, Megatron followed that unofficial rule to the letter. It didn't really matter if she was one of the quickest recruit to advance the ranks and that she might have valuable Autobot information, if she was a femme, Megatron didn't want her in the ranks. It was only when Megatron found out that Blackarachinia was a disgusting and filthy techno-organic did he allow her on his team, albeit reluctantly.

But Megatron's safe haven of never craving intimate contact went downhill when Starscream had the "brilliant" idea of cloning himself with stolen protoforms. Apparently, He had forgotten that clones will have a different personality then the donor, and had ended up with the worst aspects of his character. Nothing good came out of that incident.

Nothing good, that is, except Slipstream. When his carefully constructed shelter from the need of love was ruined, and by ways he had never expected. This is probably why he wasn't at all prepared for it.

He couldn't understand why she captivated him so, why he could willingly spend hours just watching her when he could do something far more important and productive, like plot his next attack, or monitor Starscream in case he got any ideas, or something like that.

But he merely restrained himself to watching (though it caused him to ache not to do more than the occasional nod at her). After all, why go all that worry and trouble when you can simply avoid it by not saying anything at all?

He had felt like a mechling, falling for his first love, when he finally fell to the craving of watching her more than the others (He didn't watch, he _monitored_. There's a difference). He didn't want to turn into a lap dog, someone who was willing to do anything in order to keep their affection's interest, so he simply stayed away at love, but now it was marching up to his door, demanding to be let in. And he had no idea what to do.

However, Slipstream made it slightly easier for him.

* * *

"Would you like to get some oil?" Megatron looked absently up from his maps and plans to see Slipstream, standing right in the doorway of his private quarters (how did she get them open? He was sure he closed and locked them) and looking like she didn't give a slag whether he said yes or not.

"What?" He asked slowly, not really taking in what she had said earlier. He wanted to see if he could convert energy into energon, so he was planning a raid on a dam, but unfortunately, all the dams in the immediate area needed something huge to churn out the energy needed. Now if Megatron could just make an earthquake…

"I said, 'would you like to get some oil?' " She repeated, frowning as her mental image of a competent and capable (not to mention intelligent) leader was tarnished slightly.

"Oh. No, thank you though, but I'm very busy with the new plans and I can't bother right now. I have sufficient energy right now, so maybe later." _And I also have emotions that are unnecessary and distracting with you so I am avoiding you at all costs to avoid problems down the road, so please go away_, Megatron added in his mind.

Slipstream's frown deepened, and she stalked into the room, more graceful than the turbo foxes back at Megatron's home, till she stopped right next to him. Megatron pretended she didn't exist, even when she leaned sideways onto the table to look him in the eye (if he was looking up, that is).

"You're a horrible liar," She said.

"Oh? I am?"

"Yes. Because I know _for a fact_ that you have not either recharged or re-energized in the past 120 hours, or five human days."

Megatron cocked an eye ridge. "Have you been spying on me?"

"No, but your door was open and your quarters are between my room and the facilities. So, whenever I go over to do something other than sulk in my quarters, I see you, and when I asked around, Starscream and the others said sometimes you stay up in your room locked in there for days_, weeks_, without anyone getting a peek of you."

"All right, I must confess that I _have _been neglecting my energon intake, but how are you sure about the neglecting recharging part?" He asked as he circled al the dams in a hundred mile radius, and then scrawled notes about the dams next to them.

"Easy," She said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "I guessed. Megatron, you have to do it once in a while, so stop avoiding it." After she said this, several things happened at once.

First, Slipstream put her servo on Megatron's left arm, probably to forcibly drag him out of his rooms, not knowing the consequences of what she started when she put her hand there.

Not even blinking, in the same instance when she touched him Megatron shrugged her hand off, then back-slapped her on her left side of her faceplate, so hard that a loud _**CRACK**_ was heard and she fell hard on her back. She lay there, still except for some small twitches that worked across her face.

"Oh, I'm… sorry. Slipstream? Are you all right?" Gentle hands picked her up, and Megatron carried her over to his berth, which was really an over-glorified concrete bench, (which was king sized, but that was about it) and sat her on it. He sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. No sense driving himself more insane touching her than not touching her. He just sat there, until…

"Urgh, what happened?"

"First you touched me without me being prepared at all, and then my auto defense system kicked and promptly got rid of the threat. In short order, you startled me, and I reacted."

"Oh. You got a slag of a back slap."

"I'm sorry." Megatron massaged his temples. If only she would just _go away_, everything would be fine. He could concentrate on the plan, and pretend he hadn't wanted to beg for forgiveness for something trivial. '_But it _wasn't _trivial_,' one side of Megatron said, while the other side screamed and blasted at that one, saying '_It was, it was! For Unicron's sake, it was!_'

"Are you hurt?" The three words left a bad taste in his mouth, foreign and dirty to him. '_Slag,_' he thought. '_I'm the one that probably has the most experience with wounds. Joy._'

"My neck just hurts, I think you snapped a cable or something, but nothing too bad. I'm just hurt and don't want to move, but it's cold. Like, slagging cold. Do you keep it colder here or something?"

Megatron's back stiffened. "It's not that colder than anywhere else." He said his optics narrowing.

"It's still colder, and I'm still cold, so what are you going to do about it? Hidden some blankies somewhere that I can use?" Slipstream taunted, opening her optics to slits.

"What do you want me to do? Hold you in my lap?"

"Do you think you're that much warmer than the bench?"

"I like to think so."

"Consider this a test then." And with that, Slipstream boldly crawled into Megatron's lap, where she sat in his crossed legs, like a rather foolishly proud child. She looked like a child too, being much smaller and more graceful than Megatron. Megatron just stared dumbly at her, totally unaccustomed, bewildered and out of his element.

"What are you doing?" Inside he mentally slapped himself. '_She's sitting on your lap, you idiot! Push her off now!_'

"Sitting on your lap, and you're right, you _are_ warmer than the bed." Slipstream just sat there, not looking like she cared at all if she was sitting on her leader's lap.

"Slipstream, Decepticons don't usually randomly sit on my lap, so please get off."

"But I didn't randomly sit on you. I told you beforehand that I was."

"But-" Before Megatron could finish, Slipstream playfully dug her index finger into where Megatron's rib would be if he was a human. He flinched. '_Thank unicron I have self-control,_' thought Megatron. '_Otherwise I would've squealed like a sparkling_.' Before she could draw back, however, Megatron grabbed her wrist, gently, but firmly all the same and pulled it towards him. Smiling (but a very _small_ smile mind you, so don't get any ideas!) he ran his finger down from her wrist to her elbow, teasing her.

"Stop!" She gasped. "That tingles!" She twisted her hand left and right, but Megatron simply held on around her wrist till she stopped squirming. When she did, he pulled her hand above his head, so that they were close. Closer than either one they had been with each other.

"Now why would get rid of such a lovely prize? An extra hand would be useful around here."

"Because this 'lovely prize' of yours as you so call it fights dirty!" And with that, Slipstream other hand swept the seam between Megatron's chest and abdomen. Megatron gasped. Now _that_ tickled. He grabbed her other hand, their faces dangerously close together.

Megatron murmured in Slipstream's ear. "Did you know that I could dump you in the middle of Jupiter, yet still get away with calling it an accident?"

"No kidding? Let go of me."

Megatron pretended to think about it. "Hm… No."

Slipstream's face was shocked. "Why not?"

"I'm having fun." His faceplates curled into another small smile, slightly bigger than the last one.

"No, you're not."

"Maybe you're more fun than you realize."

"Or maybe you've been bored for a million years."

"Longer than that, several million years actually."

"I stand corrected. Now what are you going to do to me? Prance me around in slave garb?"

"No."

"Then wh-" And then, to the total shock of both members of the room, Megatron leaned in and kissed her. It was quick, light, but undeniably a kiss.

"That was your grand plan?" Slipstream sarcastically asked when she recovered.

"No, that was improvised." Even though he was still shocked at himself (not to mention cursing at himself in forty three different languages, including binary and English), he turned Slipstream around so that they were facing the same way, and Slipstream, very gingerly, laid her head on his chest. Megatron wrapped his enormous arms around her, and they sat in silence, just thinking their own thoughts, sitting with each other, content.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Megatron spoke first, breaking the silence.

"And why shouldn't we?" Slipstream demanded though most of her forceful force gone voice gone after being lost in Megatron's arms. '_They're so warm_,' she thought. '_The gun's the warmest though, probably from all that fusion in it_.' She lazily put her check against it.

"I, as a leader, don't usually like it when everyone in my army decides to pair up, because then you're always worrying about your partner, and you don't want to go to battle or fight, or do anything but make a family."

"That's not so bad."

"It is when you're fighting a war." They lapsed into silence. Megatron put his chin on Slipstream's shoulder, and Slipstream found one of Megatron's hands. They both were satisfied with just each other.

"So, now what do we do?" Slipstream said, breaking once again the fragile silence between them.

"First? Don't tell Starscream. He'll hound you to find out my plans, my weaknesses, my faults and what makes me fall. Second, decide if we want to go through with this. We can only sneak around the base so many times."

Slipstream looked at him, optics narrowed and her small mouth held in a frown. "'Decide if we want to go through with this'. Is that a question? Do you think I would've crawled into your lap without the excuse of being dumb drunk if I didn't want you?"

Megatron paused. "No, I don't think so."

Slipstream nodded, a self-satisfied smile gracing her faceplates. "Then there's no question on _if_ we go together, rather, _how_ we go together. Out in the open, or in the shadows."

Megatron, whose head was already on her shoulder, moved it next to her helm, so that their faceplates, usually so far apart, were touching. '_Unicron, it's so _warm,' they thought at the same time.

"Do we have to think about that right now?" He complained. "I'm fine just holding you for a moment."

"Mm."

"Hmm," And eventually, so slowly that they were still wrapped up or wrapped around the other, they fell asleep.

* * *

Ramjet came into the room where all the clones shared with each other, with Starscream in the other room. He came in, muttering about something over and over again, and was wringing his hands.

"R-R-Ram-jet. W-What's wrong?" Skywarp asked, sitting on his berth, holding his knees. Ramjet looked up with a whelp, and then started his mutterings out loud to everyone.

"Nothing is wrong with me, not scared at all! No, not scared, not shocked, and not fearful for Slipstream's life! Oh, no, nothing is wrong or scaring me! Not at all!"

Thundercracker strode over to him quickly, and then slapped him. (Hard enough that Ramjet snapped out of it (a little) but soft enough so it wouldn't hurt him. (That much, at least.))

"What are you blathering about, you idiot?" He snapped.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, I didn't see Megatron kiss Slipstream or them cuddling, or overhear them talking about stuff! I'm fine, perfectly fine!" Ramjet was hysterical, waving his hands in the air, and talking faster and faster.

Everyone just looked at him. They knew that everything out of their brother's mouth was a lie, but this was too crazy to be the truth _or _a lie. Come on, Megatron cuddling?

"Excuse me, but have you gone utterly insane, oh brilliant and skilled liar? Megatron cuddling? Our leader is far too busy making luminous plans and well, being the glorious leader to waste time on our magnificent and brave Slipstream."

"Fine, believe me for all I don't care. I'm not sure I saw them. Just don't say you were warned." Ramjet stalked out of the room, glaring at the floor.

"What was that all about?" Everyone turned to see Starscream leaning against the door that separated his room and their room.

"Ramjet's gone insane, you inferior model. Weren't you paying any attention at all?" Thundercracker barked, crossing his arms and glaring at Starscream.

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "No, I wasn't paying any attention at all. I was coming up with the next plan to take over Megatron, so what, pray tell, happened?"

"Ramjet came in here, blathering about Megatron cuddling or something. I think he's scarred for life from whatever he really saw. Stop that!" He suddenly screeched. "You're in my air, Skywarp, go away and get out of it!"

Skywarp whimpered, and then scurried out the door. He walked very timidly, because the base was dark, almost as dark as that other planet he was on, and the shadows leaped at him.

He went by Megatron's room, and for once, the door was wide open instead of being the constantly shut and locked facet of the wall. He stopped, right before the door, not daring to cross by it or to look in. '_What if Ramjet is right?_' He thought. '_What is _really _in there?_' So, even though the mere thought of peeking around the corner almost made him wet himself, he looked, hands gripping the edge.

And there they were; Megatron and Slipstream, the latter sprawled in the formers lap. If Skywarpwasn't so terrified that they would suddenly wake up and shout at him, or terrified at the world in general, he would have said they'd make a sweet couple.

Megatron was currently crossed-legged, with his huge arms wrapped around Slipstream, one hand tucked between his cannon and arm, with his face buried in Slipstream's left shoulder, while slipstream was happily hidden in his arms, with one leg between his ankles and another over and under his left leg. Her face was between his helm and the end of his cannon, and their right hands were intertwined together. Even from this distance, Skywarp could tell that Slipstream was smiling, and Megatron looked like he was in bliss.

'_Isn't he supposed to, I don't know, evil all the time? I mean, he can't be that sweet, or nice, or calm or gentle when no one else is around… or can he?_' Skywarp looked over the two. '_They look really happy together,_' he thought. '_But they also look like a really, really terrifying and scary couple at the same time._' He remembered all the times Slipstream very calmly explain why there could be no monsters under his berth, yet checking all the same, and the times where she had been truly pissed at somebody (Mainly, Starscream and Thundercracker), and Megatron was _always_ scary, making a daunting couple.

He didn't know what they saw in each other, but the least he could do was leave them alone.

In a rare moment of bravery, he said out loud, "Well, I'd tell you to get a room, but you've already got one, so I'll just close the door and pretend I never saw you." And he did just that, and locked the door too.

He kept walking till he saw Ramjet, staring dejectedly into a can of oil. "I believe you," He simply said, passing him.

"Of course you don't." Ramjet said sarcastically.

Skywarp was to busy to notice. His rare moment of being brave was gone when he accidentally knocked over a can of oil and he was now petrified from the noise.

* * *

**I would just die if someone drew Slipstream and Megatron the way Skywarp saw them. Cause I think this pairing needs _way _more attention.**

**oh, and I hope you caught the G1 reference in there.**


End file.
